Talk:Milo Murphy's Law Wiki
Whew! The old front page didn't work very well. It didn't look great, with a lot of overlapping areas and blank spaces. The coding was a bit of a nightmare, and there were a lot of missing templates, leaving dead links scattered around aimlessly. Anyway, I'll stop being dramatic and get to the point! This is an entirely new front page- both the code and the appearance are a lot cleaner, and the subject matter feels more relevant to our wiki. I created a number of new templates for our front page that will give us some new features, like voting polls and more. In the coding, I put some small instructions/pointers so that it's easy to figure out where certain features are located, and I'll add more in the future. For now, the aesthetic is the same as it used to be, with the same orange colours and lines, etc; but I think it would be cool to update them in the future to something better suited to our wiki. We're gonna need a fun font that suits our show eventually, among other things! Most importantly; Let me know what you think! This is just a base we can start from- we can change or add anything we want, and I'm super excited for everyone to figure out our front page together! All ideas, suggestions, and complaints are appreciated. Serendipitacely (talk) 00:23, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Brief look at another colour scheme- a matching green might look nice, but at the same time, it might clash with the green links. We can always try it out if we want, or go for something else. Or stick with orange. Thoughts? Serendipitacely (talk) 01:45, August 1, 2018 (UTC) This looks amazing! I love the font, colour choice, polls (finally!) and index and everything! I'll try to think of what can be added (perhaps a quote of he month as well?) but I love it! Great job as per usual, dude! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 03:49, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I love that colour choice! It makes a difference for our wiki and also fits very well. So I guess why not? Let me know if I could help you on anything! Tugiacat666 (thảo luận) 14:03, August 1, 2018 (UTC) I'm so glad you guys like it so far!! Thank you so much for all of your input and help! I'd absolutely love a quote of the month too- I'll add a spot for it right away! How should we decide the quote of the month? And some other stuff- *I was thinking it would be fantastic to add a spot for 'recent blog posts'- Let me know what you think. *Right now I'm making a list of important pages, etc, that our wiki is missing so that we can start filling it out soon :D It'll take quite a bit of work for everyone who wants to work on it, but it's going to be worth it when we have all of the important pages we need! Serendipitacely (talk) 01:51, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Great to see "Quote of the Month"! About how to chose it: Perhaps another poll? Whatever important pages there will be, I'll help with. Recent blog posts... Well, it's only my biggest output, so, if you insist...:) Keep up the great work! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 03:27, August 2, 2018 (UTC) I'm loving the quote of the month thing- I'm so glad you suggested it! :D And that would be great- we can definitely use a third poll option to offset the other two if we do it this way. Adding on to that- what do you guys think of something like this: " What character should be quoted for September 2018"? We would let everyone choose out of a small list of characters and pick a surprise quote based on the one who wins? We don't have to, of course! I'm happy with anything we choose! Thank you! I'll try to get the list up as soon as possible so we can all get started! Hahaha! I'll get the blog post section up asap :D Thanks so much, and you too! Edit: There, put the blog post section up! I'm thinking of putting it under the 'Community' section soon, but for now, the page looks cleanest like this, I think. At least until we sort out a few more things! Serendipitacely (talk) 04:00, August 2, 2018 (UTC) September 2018 Hey everyone! I've got almost everything prepared for September's front page, and I'll put it all into motion on the first of September. Here's a small list of stuff that will be changed below, and I'd love any input, complaints, or ideas you've got! *'Gallery ' **I'll be updating some of the announcements on the front page gallery to keep things looking fresh and exciting. Let me know if you've got any suggestions or preferences. *'Polls' **Songs - I was thinking of including 'Tonight's The Last Halloween' in the poll for October's song because of the theme. It might be fun to give it the chance! **What would you guys like to see on the poll for next month's featured article? Otherwise, I'll be choosing them based on the popularity and completion..ness.. of the page. **We can add any extra polls we want, although I don't personally recommend too many more. *'Quote' **Quote of the month! A poll would be a lot of fun, but personally, I think having the full quotes on it ruins the surprise for the next month. I mentioned earlier that we can always list a few characters for people to vote on, and we'll pick a quote based on the winning character. As always, let me know what you think, or whether you have any other ideas for it! *'Latest Episode' **With Disney's scheduling, the 'latest episode' section is going to be pretty confusing and redundant for a very long time- even in January, many people will have already seen the newest episodes months ago, while those who waited will be out of the loop etc etc. I'm replacing it with something better, so if there's anything you want to see- y'know, the usual. Serendipitacely (talk) 20:14, August 28, 2018 (UTC) I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But more importantly, I love the homepage! Polls: First off, it honours me to see my Dr. Zone (Franchise) article in a poll, and leading in it! I put a lot of love into it, so I'm happy to see it's getting recognition! I would like to suggest a certain poll soon, but that's after I finish the analysis for Missing Milo! Quote: Not sure how to do it, like you say. If we must choose characters though, I would like to vote Dakota or Cavendish and something from the Halloween special for October. Unless it's September, and then I'd say a Milo quote as the first chosen character (It is his world!:) BTW, How have things been on the wiki? And how are you doing with the guest paragraph? (I haven't written the post yet, for the reasons I stated, but I should probably finish tomorrow Or in two days!) --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 17:22, September 4, 2018 (UTC) YES!!! Welcome back!! :D Polls: That page is fantastic! it's so full of great information with so many useful links and interesting tidbits- It well deserves the spot!! And I can't wait to hear the poll suggestion! Quote: Yeah, I'm having a lot of trouble with this one. I'm hoping to find a good way for everyone to decide, but even if we don't end up using a poll, it could be fun to get a bunch of people throwing quotes in and deciding together which ones are the best! Luckily, there's no deadline on figuring it out, and we can change it anytime! :D ((Haha, I agreed with all those characters you mentioned! It is his world, after all!) Things have been pretty great on the wiki! Phinferbfan5 made a bunch of fantastic additions to the minor character pages, and has been doing a lot of work around there, and on other things! Things have slowed down again since that little crossover rush we got, but everything's been going smoothly! Oh man, the paragraph has been harder then I expected, but I'll still get it finalized before you need it! It's not even that long but I keep rewriting parts, etc! Ah, well, Whadd'ya gonna do? Serendipitacely (talk) 09:42, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the shout out, but I don't think I've done half as much as that Serendipitacely guy. The home page really is great. Also, great to see TMMLWG around too. I can't wait to hear from you all in blog form and/or otherwise. PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:35, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Just wanted you to know that I finished the post! Whenever you're finished with the paragraph, put it on my wall! (Whenever you're ready! No pressure!) --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 17:20, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Hey, I know I said no pressure (and if I'm being mean, or unreasonable, please tell me, 'cause I don't want to be), but I could really use that paragraph or at least know how close you are to finishing it. I really want to get to my next posts. But again, if I'm being mean, please say. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 05:52, September 11, 2018 (UTC) Oh man, I'm so sorry!! You're absolutely not being mean or unreasonable at all - You're amazing, as always, and honestly thank you so much for reminding me again!! I totally let myself get distracted by IRL stuff! I'll go over it now and send it right in asap!! Thank you so much for being so patient with me- I honestly don't deserve it this time! and again, I'm so sorry I didn't get it in a long time ago! Serendipitacely (talk) 07:27, September 11, 2018 (UTC) It's all ok, my man! Take it from someone who's life is busy as well, has trouble finishing things, and also struggles with writing: You have done no wrong. Can't wait to see it! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 08:56, September 11, 2018 (UTC) About the Index template I feel like Bradley, Mort and Amanda are in the same kind of tier as Sara, Dakota and Cavendish, being secondary characters. Especially Sara, since she doesn't appear as much as Dakota and Cavendish do. Shouldn't we add them sometime later on the Index, since Sara, Dakota and Cavendish are there, too? I asked this question on Template talk:Index too, but I don't think anyone noticed; hence why I'm asking it here. 15:07, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Feel like you might be right. Not too sure, since Bradley doesn't appear that much, and Mort isn't that important, but still. I think I'll give half a vote. What do you think, Serendipitacely and PhinFerbFan5? --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 15:21, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Anyway, that's my analysis based on season 1 - now onto the stuff that matters: Of course we can put more characters on the index if that's what everyone thinks is best, but we may have to change it up a bit. If we keep this index I can add a second row under the first, but it's not actually that practical as far as appearance goes - adding too many characters clutters it up. Or we can find another method of displaying them. If we do decide to add more characters I can always make us one of these, Or something more like this, or literally anything else. Personally, I'm fine with it the way it is - at least until we've seen season two! Serendipitacely (talk) 01:08, September 6, 2018 (UTC) October 2018 Hey everyone! Happy almost-October! I'm super excited for it, and I was supposed to put this post up two days ago, but I got sick suddenly - I should be better in no time, but in the meantime, sorry this is a bit late! As you've seen we've got TMMLWG's awesome event going on right now! Because of this, I'm not overly worried about putting fresh content on the homepage for October (Aside from the usual changes in polls, etc), but if there's anything you guys wanna see up there - well, the usual; it'll be a lot of fun to discuss it here. Homepage will be updated on the first of October, in the meantime, let me know if there's anything you guys wanna see on the next polls for featured article and featured song Serendipitacely (talk) 03:47, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Does Anyone Know Why Some Of The Words In The Front Page Are Now In A Different Language? Just kind of weird. --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 04:29, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Arifin.wijaya has been adding some language links to the front page, but hopefully it didn't affect anything! It all looks alright on my end (I'm two hours late to this, so hopefully it was fixed/fixed itself!) How does it look on your end, TMMLWG? Speaking of which, it looks like Arifin.wijaya recently founded a new mml wiki in another language, so huge grats and good luck with your wiki! :D Serendipitacely (talk) 07:33, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for answering! Yep, everything's good on my end! Also, congrats Arifin.wijaya on the new languages! Keep it up! --The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy (talk) 08:31, October 11, 2018 (UTC) November 2018 Hey Everyone! It's been an incredible month on the wiki, and November is fast on its way. Which, of course, means the front page's monthly update! I don't have plans to change it up too much this month, myself (December will be different though, w/ January's season 2 coming soon after!). But as always, let me know your thoughts - and definitely let me know if there's anything you want to see in November's polls! In the meantime, Happy soon-to-be Halloween to anyone who celebrates it! Serendipitacely (talk) 18:55, October 30, 2018 (UTC) December 2018 Hey Everyone! December is coming up fast, and that's extremely exciting! Hopefully, we'll start seeing promos and schedules for the American premiere of season 2 pretty soon. Because of this, I'll be changing a few things on the front page as the month moves on, depending entirely on the information we get. Of course, we don't know when in January the PnF Effect will premiere, so some of these may have to wait a while. Here are some specifics for tomorrow's update, and a few plans to come - *I'll be temporarily removing the polls for TMMLWG's bracket poll event until further notice. TMMLWG left on a well-deserved hiatus, and the event will probably resume if/when he returns and decides to continue it. @TMMLWG, I hope you're having a great adventure, whatever you're up to! *The usual poll updates. As always, let me know if there's anything you want to see on next month's polls! *I think a real-time countdown would be a great way to prepare for season 2's American release - but that's for a later date. If there are no objections, I'll add it when we receive a scheduled date for the premiere. *I'll be shuffling the main page slider for sake of variety. Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see on it. Happy Holidays and smooth holiday preparations to everyone who celebrates any holidays in December! Serendipitacely (talk) 10:09, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Love that picture you got for It's Not One Thing, It's Another. And I really tried not to vote for Hamosaur. I thought "What if another page is more relevant or would mean more to others". It was a futile effort. Also. It's summer! Summer all over the world! Every boy and every girl, jump up and say Wow Yeah! Wow Wow Yeah Yeah! Well if not the world than at least in the southern hemisphere. The other half is in a different time of year, but they can still say Wow Yeah! Wow Wow Yeah Yeah! PhinFerbFan5 (talk) 13:27, December 1, 2018 (UTC)